Heart Attack!
by Fujihara Chitose
Summary: "Cinta itu saat dimana kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan seseorang…"/"Cinta itu saat jantungmu berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya. Seolah akan meledak!"/"Cinta itu dimana kau ingin selalu bersamanya. Saat susah maupun senang. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian."/Ryeowook yang polos dan tidak tahu tentang cinta/YeWook drabble/YAOI/Just Read and Give me your Review


**Heart Attack!** © Fujihara Chitose

Super Junior is not mine, but this story pure mine

Main Cast : **Kim Ryeowook and Kim Jongwoon**

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo dimana-mana

Don't Like, Don't read!

.

**YeWook**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**Please Don't Be Plagiator**

**And**

**Don't Be SILENT READERS**

**.**

en**JOY**

.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Jika ada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya padamu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

Ryeowook menoleh saat Eunhyuk tiba – tiba saja bertanya pada Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil milik Kyuhyun –setelah seharian ini mereka menyelesaikan jadwal yang sama.

Tanpa melihat wajah Kyuhyun-pun Ryeowook sudah tahu pasti namja itu melirik Eunhyuk sinis. Hei, Kyuhyun baru saja patah hati. Dia jadi sensitif jika ada yang menyinggung masalah hati dan perasaan.

"Aku hanya bertanya, babo. Jangan menatapku seolah aku ini seorang penjahat!" celetuk Eunhyuk kesal karena Kyuhyun meliriknya sinis dan penuh kecurigaan.

Ryeowook terkekeh dari kursi belakang. Benar kan dugaannya?

"Aku tidak akan menerimanya!" jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

"Eh? Waeyo?"

"Apa perlu aku ulang adegan saat aku patah hati?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah menyebalkan miliknya. Eunhyuk bergidik ngeri. Hiiiy, siapa yang mau jadi korban si magnae saat pria itu patah hati karena ditinggal menikah Sungmin.

Masih terekam di dalam otaknya saat Kyuhyun memukuli siapa saja yang ditemuinya dan menghancurkan barang – barang yang ada di dorm. Beruntung Eunhyuk sudah mengamankan barang – barangnya.

Dan Eunhyuk ingat betul saat Kyuhyun mendeklarasikan bahwa dia akan melajang sampai Sungmin kembali untuknya. Huh, benar – benar miris nasib seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang kata orang – orang diluaran sana sangat tampan itu!

Eunhyuk beralih pada Ryeowook. Pria bergummy smile itu sedikit menoleh pada Ryeowook. "Bagaimana denganmu, Ryeonggu?"

"Eh? Apanya?" tanya Ryeowook dengan wajah polosnya.

"Jika ada seorang gadis yang menyatakan perasaannya padamu, apakah kau akan menerimanya?"

Ryeowook terdiam sebentar. Gadis? Menyatakan cintanya?

"Aku tidak tahu," Ryeowook mengangkat bahunya. Sebelum ini belum ada gadis yang menyatakan cintanya pada Ryeowook, sih. Yang ada mereka malah datang dan mengajaknya pergi berbelanja atau pergi nonton bioskop. Atau sekedar mengobrol di café hingga tengah malam.

"Astaga! Kau ini benar – benar, ya. Sampai kapan kau akan terus menutup dirimu dari para gadis di luar sana," protes Eunhyuk. Dari semua member, hanya Ryeowook-lah yang hampir tidak pernah tersentuh oleh berita – berita atau skandal dengan seorang gadis.

Wajar sih, mengingat Ryeowook hanya tertarik pada segala sesuatu mengenai jerapah!

"Kau harus ingat, Eunhyuk-ah," Kyuhyun menyela.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk sewot. Agak kesal karena si magnae kurang ajar yang satu ini sama sekali tidak pernah sopan padanya.

"Kim Ryeowook, mana tahu soal cinta – cintaan."

Eunhyuk membulatkan kedua matanya kemudian menatap wajah sang eternal magnae tidak percaya. Masa sih? Usianya yang sudah matang belum juga tahu soal cinta?

"J-Jangan bilang apa yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan sangat hati – hati pada Ryeowook. Jantung berdegup cukup keras. Mana mungkin? Mana mungkin?

"Apanya?"

**JDUAK!**

Eunhyuk membenturkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi. "Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu apa itu cinta?" teriak Eunhyuk tidak sabaran. Huh, menghadapi Ryeowook yang 'polos' ini memang menyebalkan!

"Memangnya cinta itu apa, sih?"

OH MY GOD!

"Tuh kan," Kyuhyun terkekeh.

"Astaga! Apa salahku, Tuhan?" rintih Eunhyuk berlebihan.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya dengan begitu polosnya.

.

.

"_Cinta itu saat dimana kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan seseorang…"_

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya. Penjelasan Eunhyuk mengenai cinta masih terngiang di telinganya dan seolah terus terdengar sampai – sampai Ryeowook tidak dapat memejamkan kedua matanya.

"Memikirkan seseorang sampai tidak bisa tidur?"

Siapa? Ryeowook tidak pernah memikirkan gadis manapun sampai tidak bisa tidur. Selama hidupnya, Ryeowook bisa saja tidur tanpa memikirkan gadis manapun.

Ryeowook meraih ponselnya kemudian mengecek apakah ada pesan atau e-mail dari Yesung. Meskipun nyatanya tidak ada satupun pesan maupun e-mail dari Yesung yang masuk ke ponselnya. Ryeowook menghembuskan nafas kesal.

Jika sudah begini, mana mungkin Ryeowook bisa tidur!

Ryeowook paling kesal kalau Yesung tidak mengirimkan kabar barang sekalipun untuknya. Ryeowook mengerti sih, Yesung kan pasti sibuk dengan kegiatannya selama masa Wamilnya. Tapi pria itu sudah berjanji akan menghubunginya setiap hari.

Ryeowook baru saja hendak menghubungi Yesung sebelum tiba – tiba suara Eunhyuk berdengung di telinganya sekali lagi. _"Cinta itu saat dimana kau tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkan seseorang…"_

"M-Masa sih?" Ryeowook menepuk kedua pipinya.

Ryeowook jatuh cinta pada Yesung? Masa sih?

**BIP… BIP…**

Ryeowook tersentak kaget saat tiba – tiba ponselnya berdering. Ryeowook mengulum senyumnya saat melihat nama Yesung-lah yang muncul di layar ponselnya.

"Ah, Hyung. Aku baru saja akan tidur saat kau menghubungiku," ujar Ryeowook dengan suaranya yang terdengar begitu ceria.

"**Mianhae, Ryeonggu. Aku mengganggu tidurmu, ya?"**

"Gwaencanha, Hyung. Lagipula aku senang Hyung menghubungiku duluan. Seharian ini Hyung seolah menghilang entah kemana."

"**Haha… Mianhae, Ryeonggu. Aku sibuk seharian ini. Belum lagi Jongjin memintaku datang ke Mouse and Rabbit."**

Ryeowook tertawa. Entah kemana hilangnya semua perasaan kesalnya pada si pria berkepala besar itu. Rasanya Ryeowook akan tidur nyenyak setelah ini.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Kau kenapa, Wookie-ah?" tanya Leeteuk heran saat dongsaeng manis-nya yang satu ini merengut sepanjang hari. Tidak biasanya Ryeowook terlihat begitu murung seperti ini.

"Aku sedang kesal, Hyung," cerita Ryeowook sambil terus berjalan di sisi Leeteuk.

Siaran Sukira malam ini telah selesai. Kebetulan malam ini Leeteuk datang untuk menemani Ryeowook siaran sepeninggal Sungmin. Untunglah, hari ini Ryeowook tidak perlu pulang sendirian ke dorm. Karena Leeteuk sudah pasti dengan senang hati memberikan tumpangan untuk Ryeowook sampai dorm nanti.

"Kesal? Kenapa?"

Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Tadi pagi Yesung Hyung mengirimkan dua buah kacamata untuk Donghae Hyung dan Eunhyuk Hyung sebagai hadiah atas kesuksesan album solo pertama mereka."

"Lalu?"

"Yesung Hyung melupakan hadiah untukku."

"Jadi rupanya kau cemburu pada Donghae-ah dan Eunhyuk-ie?"

EH?

"_Cinta itu dimana kau bisa merasakan kecemburuan pada orang – orang yang di perhatikan si 'dia'."_

Cemburu?

Ryeowook cemburu pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk?

Memang sih, selama ini Ryeowook sering sekali kesal saat melihat Yesung dekat – dekat dengan member yang lain. Atau saat Yesung memberikan perhatiannya pada orang lain selain Ryeowook. Dan Ryeowook paling kesal kalau Yesung meng-upload foto selca-nya dengan orang lain di twitter atau instagram miliknya.

"Ryeowook-ah? Kenapa melamun? Kajja kita pulang!" tegur Leeteuk dan membuat lamunan Ryeowook buyar layaknya pasir yang tersapu ombak di laut.

"Ah? Tunggu aku, Hyung!" Ryeowook berlari mengejar Leetuk yang sudah beberapa langkah di depannya.

**-ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo-**

"Hyung?" kedua mata Ryeowook membulat saat melihat Yesung berada di dorm pagi ini. Mimpi apa dia semalam? Ini sebuah keajaiban melihat Yesung sudah berada di dorm saat Ryeowook bangun di pagi hari.

"Hai, Ryeonggu! Kau baru bangun?" sapa Yesung dengan suara khas-nya.

Ryeowook menangkup kedua pipinya. Astaga!

Bagaimana dengan penampilannya saat ini? Apa cukup terlihat buruk di hadapan Yesung? Bagaimana dengan wajah tanpa make-upnya? Dan bagaimana dengan rambutnya yang terlihat begitu acak – acakan ini?

Yesung berjalan menghampiri Ryeowook kemudian mengacak rambut Ryeowook dengan gemas. "Sudah lama aku tidak melihat-mu seperti ini. Rupanya aku sudah melewatkannya begitu banyak."

Wajah Ryeowook bersemu merah saat Yesung mengatakan hal itu. Ryeowook sangat senang dengan kata – kata Yesung barusan. Sebagai mantan Roommate-nya yang setiap harinya melihat Ryeowook bangun tidur, pasti akan merasa begitu merindukan suasana pagi seperti itu.

"A-Aku mau mandi dulu," Ryeowook terbata saat mengatakan hal itu. Jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, membuat Ryeowook seolah tenggelam dalam debaran – debaran aneh di dadanya.

"Tidak usah mandi. Seperti aku ini orang lain saja," Yesung menarik tangan Ryeowook. Pria itu rupanya sudah tidak sabar untuk memberikan apa yang dia sembunyikan di dalam ransel hitamnya.

"_Cinta itu saat jantungmu berdebar dengan begitu kerasnya. Seolah akan meledak!"_

.

"Eh?" Ryeowook memiringkan kepalanya saat Yesung mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah. Ukurannya terlalu kecil untuk bisa Ryeowook simpulkan sebagai kacamata. Rupanya Ryeowook masih sedikit kesal karena hanya Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang diberikan kacamata oleh Yesung.

"Dengarkan aku," Ryeowook mengangkat wajahnya saat Yesung berbicara. Yesung menatapnya begitu dalam, seolah menembus masuk ke dalam retina matanya.

Perlahan Yesung membuka kotak berwarna merah itu. Sepasang cincin perak! Ryeowook benar – benar tidak salah lihat. Dua cincin berbeda ukuran itu kini berada di hadapannya! Dan Yesung yang menyodorkan cincin itu pada Ryeowook!

"Kim Ryeowook, aku mencintaimu."

"Ne?" Ryeowook mengerjapkan kedua matanya berkali – kali. Ryeowook tidak salah dengar kan? Yesung bilang dia mencintai Ryeowook? Tuhan, mimpikah dia?

"Sudah lebih dari 9 tahun aku mengenalmu. Dari semua yang sudah kita lalui bersama, hanya kau yang mampu membuat hidupku terasa begitu berarti. Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin mengatakannya. Hanya saja banyak pertimbangan untuk-ku."

Ryeowook menelan saliva-nya susah payah. Yesung benar – benar membuat kedua kakinya gemetaran!

"Salah satunya, aku takut kau akan menolak cintaku. Kau tahu, banyak yang menginginkan-mu dan aku merasa belum cukup baik untuk mendapatkanmu. Tapi sekarang, aku cukup percaya diri."

"Hyung…"

"Aku mencintai-mu dan aku ingin kau menikah dengan-ku."

Ryeowook menutup bibirnya dengan kelima jemarinya. Tiba – tiba saja kedua matanya memanas saat Yesung berlutut di hadapannya.

"Kim Ryeowook, would you marry me?"

Ryeowook memang tidak tahu apa itu cinta…

Tapi Ryeowook benar – benar ingin selalu berada di sisi Yesung. Ryeowook ingin Yesung selalu ada di hari – harinya. Ryeowook ingin Yesung selalu memperhatikannya. Ryeowook ingin Yesung selalu memeluknya saat tidur. Ryeowook ingin Yesung selalu mengecup bibirnya saat Ryeowook mempoutkan bibirnya.

Ryeowook ingin selamanya bersama Yesung!

Dan Ryeowook hanya memerlukan sebuah anggukan kecil untuk mewujudkan keinginannya tersebut. Yang tanpa Ryeowook duga bahwa keinginannya tersebut yang menjurus ke defenisi cinta versi Eunhyuk.

"_Cinta itu dimana kau ingin selalu bersamanya. Saat susah maupun senang. Sampai maut memisahkan kalian."_

**FIN!**

**Hulaaaa~**

**Ini beneran drabble kan?**

**Mian kalo banyak typo.**

**Happy Sunday ^^**

**Don't forget to Review, Ne?**

**Sign,**

**Fujihara Chitose ^^**


End file.
